dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Knowledge Mage (3.5e Class)
Knowledge Mage The Knowledge Mage wields curiosity like a blunt instrument, seeking out facts to add to his swollen brain. Making a Knowledge Mage The Knowledge Mage's primary flaw is that he lacks actual means of dealing damage. Thus, he is best in a supporting role, controlling the course of history like a very large invisible puppeteer. Abilities: Dexterity helps the Knowledge Mage hit with his Knowledge Bolts and dodge attacks. Intelligence and Charisma are good abilities for anyone who wants to mess with everything in a grand scheming manner. Also, some of his features use Intelligence. Races: Knowledge Magi from races known for their stupidity and lack of planning are unlikely to admit to being Knowledge Magi. Alignment: Any. Starting Gold: 6d4×10 gp (150 gp). Starting Age: Complex. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Knowledge Mage. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: The Knowledge Mage is proficient with one simple or martial weapon and with either light armor or shields (but not tower shields). (Su): The Knowledge Mage can shoot bolts of pure curiosity at targets as a ranged touch attack action with Medium range. The Knowledge Mage counts as "Knowing" any target he has hit for 1 hour per class level. (Ex): The Knowledge Mage is aware of the current hit points of any target he Knows. In addition, he adds his class level as an insight bonus to all damage rolls he makes against the target, and to all opposed skill checks he makes against the target. (Ex): At level 2, the Knowledge Mage can grant any target he Knows an insight bonus to damage rolls and opposed skill checks against another target he Knows as a free action. This lasts until either target goes beyond Medium range. (Su): At levels 2, 7, 12, and 17, the Knowledge Mage gains more knowledge about any targets he Knows. At level 2, he learns the target's alignment if they're a creature or the magical aura of the target if it's an item. At level 7, he learns the target's relative Challenge rating (higher, lower, or equal) if they're a creature and the order of magnitude of the target's value if it's an item. At level 12, he learns the target's Race, Templates, Hit Dice, and Class Levels if they're a creature or the caster level of the target if it's an item, and the name of the target either way. At level 17, he gains access to the target's complete stat-block/character sheet/item description. (Su): At level 3, the Knowledge Mage can say something once per round as a free action, which will eventually result in a target he Knows making a mistake. The target must hear what he said. In 1d6 rounds, the target either drops what it is holding or falls prone, (Knowledge Mage's choice as he says whatever it was he had to say). At 6th level, the target also takes 1d6 points of damage per two class levels. At 9th level, the source of damage turns out to have been carrying a disease of the Knowledge Mage's choice that has a save DC no greater than 10 + half the Knowledge Mage's Hit Dice + the Knowledge Mage's Intelligence modifier. At 12th level, the Knowledge Mage can make the effect occur in 1d4 rounds or any number of minutes instead. At 15th level, the Knowledge Mage can target up to three targets he Knows each round instead of just one. At 18th level, the Knowledge Mage may have an Outsider of CR less than or equal to half of the Knowledge Mage's Hit Dice suddenly appear in the target's space as part of the accident, although the type of Outsider is random, has no prior relation to the Knowledge Mage, and will find a way to leave again if possible after 1d4 rounds. No particular target can have more than 1 accident waiting to happen to them at a time. : At level 3, the Knowledge Mage gets bonuses from Knowledge skills in which he has at least 6 ranks. * Knowledge (Arcana): Enemies he Knows within Close range must make a Concentration check to cast any spell. DC 10 + his Knowledge (Arcana) check modifier. * Knowledge (Architecture and Engineering): He can use Knowledge (Architecture and Engineering) checks instead of Climb checks. * Knowledge (Dungeoneering): Whenever he makes a Search check, he also rolls a Knowledge (Dungeoneering) check and takes the higher result. * Knowledge (Geography): He always knows which way is north, and the directions to any stable landmarks he has already been to. * Knowledge (History): His understanding of people's history gives him a +5 bonus to Diplomacy and Bluff checks against people with whom he shares a language. * Knowledge (Local): He becomes proficient with all exotic weapons. * Knowledge (Nature): He can use Diplomacy checks on animals and magical beasts, much like the Druid or Ranger's Wild Empathy. * Knowledge (Nobility and Royalty): He gets a +5 to Disguise checks to disguise himself or others as royalty or members of a royal court. While disguised as royalty, he gets a +3 to Diplomacy and Intimidate checks. * Knowledge (Psionics): Enemies he Knows within Close range must make a Concentration check to manifest any power. DC 10 + your Knowledge (Psionics) check modifier. * Knowledge (Religion): He can turn or rebuke Undead as a Cleric of half his level (total level). * Knowledge (The Planes): He can turn or rebuke Outsiders and Elementals as a Cleric of half his total level turns or rebukes Undead. (Sp): At 4th level, with a full-round action, the Knowledge Mage can locate any number of targets he Knows. Each target gets a Will save (DC 10 + half his hit dice + his Intelligence modifier) to resist this effect. If they succeed, they become immune to this ability for 24 hours. (Su): Veteran Knowledge Magi have been known to predict impending danger far earlier than one would expect. At 4th level or higher, the Knowledge Mage can avoid even magical or unnatural attacks with great agility. If he makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, the Knowledge Mage instead takes no damage. A helpless Knowledge Mage does not gain the benefit of evasion. (Su): At level 5, the Knowledge Mage can infuse his curiosity into a target he touches with a melee touch attack action. The Knowledge Mage counts as "Knowing" any target he has infused in this way until this effect is removed with a remove curse spell. (Ex): At 5th level, the Knowledge Mage retains his Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) even if he is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, he still loses his Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. If he already has the uncanny dodge class feature from another class, he automatically gains improved uncanny dodge instead. (Su): At 6th level, once per week, the Knowledge Mage can say "Aha, but you neglected _____" to an enemy as a standard action, where _____ is the name of a group or character that the Knowledge Mage has not interacted with in at least one month, but has interacted with in the past. Members of that group, the named character, or allies of the named character arrive on the scene immediately before the Knowledge Mage's next turn. The Encounter Level of the group of characters arriving is equal to or less than the Knowledge Mage's class level. Note that the characters called forth in this manner are under no compulsion to obey you. Although the characters always arrive the turn after you name them, this is purely coincidental, and is not a summoning effect of any sort. (Su): At level 7, the Knowledge Mage can force a target he Knows to temporarily forget something as a standard action with Medium range. The target must make a Will save (DC 10 + half Hit Dice + Intelligence modifier) or suffer from one of the following effects for 1 minute per class level: Forget how to cast spells of a particular level; Lose all bonuses from ranks or feats to a particular skill; Get a -3 penalty to attack bonus; Lose the ability to use a particular feat; Lose the ability to use a particular racial or class ability. (Su): At level 8, the Knowledge Mage knows the precise locations of all targets he Knows within Medium range. He can visualize what they are doing, so, among other things, he can make Spellcraft checks to recognize spells they are casting. : At level 10, the Knowledge Mage gets greater bonuses from Knowledge skills in which he has at least 13 ranks. * Knowledge (Arcana): The Knowledge Mage can craft or use magic items as though he had a caster level equal to his ranks in Knowledge (Arcana), and had every spell on his spell list that any character he Knows has. * Knowledge (Architecture and Engineering): He can use Knowledge (Architecture and Engineering) checks instead of Jump or Tumble checks. * Knowledge (Dungeoneering): He gains an intimate understanding of the terrain features and presence of traps near his head. This understanding extends out a number of feet equal to his Knowledge (Dungeoneering) check modifier. * Knowledge (Geography): He can use Locate CityRaces of Destiny once every ten minutes. * Knowledge (History): Whenever he makes a Decipher Script check, he also rolls a Knowledge (History) check and takes the higher result. * Knowledge (Local): He becomes proficient with all armor and shields and all weapons. * Knowledge (Nature): He can turn or rebuke Animals and Magical Beasts as a Cleric of half his total level turns or rebukes Undead. * Knowledge (Nobility and Royalty): He can recognize nobility or royalty on sight. He gets a +30 on checks to determine whether a character is royalty or not (usually Spot versus Disguise). * Knowledge (Psionics): The Knowledge Mage can craft or use psionic items as though he had a manifester level equal to his ranks in Knowledge (Arcana), and had every spell on his spell list that any character he Knows has. * Knowledge (Religion): Turning or rebuking granted by the Knowledge Mage may be based on two-thirds the total number of ranks he has in the relevant Knowledge skill instead of half his total level, if he so desires. * Knowledge (The Planes): He can turn or rebuke Aberrations and Constructs as a Cleric of half his total level turns or rebukes Undead. (Su): At 10th level, once per week, the Knowledge Mage can say "Did you know that the item you're holding there is cursed?" to an enemy as a standard action. This only works on items that were made after the Knowledge Mage was born. Unless the enemy succeeds on a Reflex save (DC 10 + half Hit Dice + Intelligence modifier) to drop the item, they immediately suffer 2 negative levels for so long as they possess the item, and cannot get rid of the item without a remove curse spell. If they drop the item, the Knowledge Mage must secretly decide if the item was actually cursed. (Su): At level 11, the Knowledge Mage can flip through a book as a standard action. Suddenly, all possible targets within Close range must make a Will save (DC 10 + half Hit Dice + Intelligence modifier) or become Known to the Knowledge Mage. (Su): At level 11, the Knowledge Mage gains an ability that functions like evasion, except that while the Knowledge Mage still takes no damage on a successful Reflex saving throw against attacks henceforth he takes only half damage on a failed save. A helpless Knowledge Mage does not gain the benefit of improved evasion. (Sp): At 13th level, with a full-round action, the Knowledge Mage can watch a single target he Knows. That target gets a Will save (DC 10 + half his hit dice + his Intelligence modifier) to resist this effect. If they succeed, they become immune to this ability for 24 hours. While watching a target, he can see and hear as though he was at that target's location, but cannot see or hear as though he was at his own location. If he ends this effect in order to observe his surroundings, a new full-round action and Will save is necessary to resume spying on someone. (Su): At 14th level, once per week, the Knowledge Mage can say "I wouldn't stand there if I were you" to an enemy as a standard action. Unless the enemy succeeds on a Reflex save (DC 10 + half Hit Dice + Intelligence modifier) to move 5' in any direction, they fall into a pit that's 10' deep per Knowledge Mage level. (Su): At 16th level, once per day, the Knowledge Mage can "find" a permanent Teleportation Circle that just happens to be going where he wants to go. Although he knows where it is, the DM may place it anywhere within 1000' of his current location. (Su): At 18th level, once per week, the Knowledge Mage can say "You've been playing to my tune all along" to an enemy as a standard action. Unless the enemy succeeds on a Will save (DC 10 + half Hit Dice + Intelligence modifier), they realize the folly of their ways and join sides with the Knowledge Mage. : At level 19, the Knowledge Mage gets greater bonuses from Knowledge skills in which he has at least 22 ranks. * Knowledge (Arcana): Whenever he makes a Use Magic Device check, he also rolls a Knowledge (Arcana) check and takes the higher result. He also recognizes all magic items (including artifacts) on sight. * Knowledge (Architecture and Engineering): He can use Knowledge (Architecture and Engineering) checks instead of Concentration, Use Rope, or Balance checks. * Knowledge (Dungeoneering): The Knowledge Mage has mental access to complete maps of every dungeon he has ever entered. * Knowledge (Geography): He can see the world as though he were flying any distance above his head. Changing the altitude of this ability is a swift action. * Knowledge (History): The Knowledge Mage knows anything that anyone he Knows has known for at least one month. * Knowledge (Local): The Knowledge Mage can turn or rebuke Humanoids, Monstrous Humanoids, and Giants as a Cleric of half his total level turns or rebukes Undead. * Knowledge (Nature): He can use summon nature's ally vi once per minute, and summon nature's ally IX once per day. * Knowledge (Nobility and Royalty): He can turn or rebuke nobility and royalty as a Cleric of half his level turns or rebukes Undead. In addition, nobility and royalty get -3 to AC and saving throws against his Knowledge Mage abilities. * Knowledge (Psionics): Whenever he makes a Use Psionic Device check, he also rolls a Knowledge (Psionics) check and takes the higher result. He also recognizes all psionic items (including artifacts) on sight. * Knowledge (Religion): Turning or rebuking granted by the Knowledge Mage may be based on the total number of ranks he has in the relevant Knowledge skill + his Charisma modifier instead of half his total level, if he so desires. * Knowledge (The Planes): He can use astral projection at will. (Su): At level 20, the Knowledge Mage always goes first in initiative, and always acts during the surprise round. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class